


Everyday EXO

by lovesehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, OT12 - Freeform, Past Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesehun/pseuds/lovesehun
Summary: Sehun is a little dickhead self-absorbed brat, Kai still loves him. Chanyeol is a drama queen who gets triggered by everything. Suho is just trying to survive until old-age. Kyungsoo is plotting deaths. Lay is always sleeping.





	1. Groceries

**suho:** i’m grocery shopping, what do you kids want?

 

 **sehun:** head over to acne and get me a new white t-shirt

 

 **suho:** i’m going GROCERY shopping sehun

 

 **suho:** also? a white tee? leave.

 

 **jongdae:** i’m surprised you’re still surprised suho

 

 **park chanyeol:** i need a new adidas jacket

 

 **suho:** again, i’m going food shopping

 

 **baekhyun:** can I have a bottle of soju

 

 **park chanyeol:** what do you need soju for

 

 **baekhyun:** that’s none of your business

 

 **park chanyeol:** wtf

 

 **baekhyun:**??

 

 **park chanyeol:** i’m your boyfriend?

 

 **baekhyun:** i’m not cheating on you yeol, chill

 

 **park chanyeol:** damn right you’re not

 

 **minseok:** he never leaves his room anyways, what are you worried about

 

 **baekhyun:** the

 

 **minseok:** how’s league of legends going

 

_baekhyun kicked minseok out of the group chat_

 

 **baekhyun:** anyways, since the rat is out, my bottle of soju

 

 **suho:** no alcohol

 

 **baekhyun:** you’re no fun

**sehun:** ^

 

 **jongdae:** ^

 

 **park chanyeol:** ^

 

_suho added minseok back into the group chat_

 

 **jongin:** ^

 

 **minseok:** ^

 

_suho kicked minseok out of the group chat_

_suho kicked sehun out of the group chat_

_suho kicked jongdae out of the group chat_

_suho kicked park chanyeol out of the group chat_

_suho kicked jongin out of the group chat_

_suho kicked baekhyun out of the group chat_

 

 **yixing:** LOL

 

_suho kicked yixing out of the group chat_

 

 **suho:** finally

 

 **kyungsoo:** …

 

 **suho:** kyungsoo, my boy, do you want anything?

 

_kyungsoo left the group chat_


	2. Kyungsoo

**kyungsoo:** hey guyyssss, i just wanted to say i love you all very much and i’m very grateful to have all of you, love you long time :**

 

 **jongdae:** kyungsoo….?

 

 **sehun:** i’m scared

 

 **jongin:** i’m scared too baby, where are you

 

 **sehun:** i'm coming love

 

 **suho:** boys, kyungsoo is finally opening up to us! we should all be happy!

 

 **suho:** we love you too kyungsoo  <3

 

 **minseok:** this is very unusual

 

 **jongdae:** right???

 

 **baekhyun:** GUYS CALL 911 CHANYEOL IS PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH!!!!

 

 **minseok:** relax baek, he could just be napping

 

 **baekhyun:** UH NO HE’S NOT???

 

 **baekhyun:** he told me he was going to grab a book to read and he took forever so I went and checked and there he was?! passed out!?

 

 **yixing:** kyungsoo was in the living room

 

 **sehun:** i am deceased

 

 **jongdae:** I knew that wasn’t kyungsoo

 

 **jongin:** what the fuck was that idiot thinking

 

 **minseok:** what a night

 

 **baekhyun:** ok he’s gaining conscious now, thank the lords

 

 **baekhyun:** has anyone seen chanyeol’s phone tho? he can’t find it

 

 **sehun:** nope and i can’t be bothered

 

 **jongin:** yeah me neither, haven’t seen it

 

 **yixing:** kyungsoo is in kitchen

 

 **yixing:** both his hands are occupied

 

 **yixing:** he just dropped something in the sink

 

 **baekhyun:** omg

 

 **yixing:** he went back up to his room

 

 **sehun:** i’m laughing

 

 **jongdae:** kyungsoo being kyungsoo

 

 **minseok:** im not surprised

 

 **suho:**  which idiot left their phone in the sink

 

 **kyungsoo:** park chanyeol.


	3. 2AM

**park chanyeol:**  anyone up??

 

 **sehun:** what do you want

 

 **jongdae:** ^

 

 **park chanyeol:** shut up sehun 

                        sometimes i forget that i'm older than you 

 

 **minseok:** it's 2 am chanyeol wyd 

 

 **jongin:** can't you guys just not reply? just leave it seen? no? can't do that?

 

 **baekhyun:** why are you so cranky

 

 **jongin:** lol your fucking boyfriend texted the group chat at 2 am, i have my rights to be cranky

 

 **baekhyun:** mute the chat dumbass

 

 **jongin:** who are you calling a dumbass 

 

 **sehun:** shhh shhh babe it's alright go back to bed

 

 **baekhyun:** yeah go back to bed jongin

 

 **sehun:** tell your boyfriend to go to sleep

           what does he want anyways

 

 **jongin:** ^???

 

 **minseok:** he fucking disappeared

 

 **jongdae:** what a way to waste my time

 

 **sehun:** i'm going back to bed, jongin you coming?

 

 **jongin:** right behind you baby ;)) 

 

 **sehun:** ;))) 

 

 **jongdae:** get a room

 

 **jongin:** we are in a room

 

 **sehun:** don't be salty because your love life ain't as fun jongdae

 

 **jongdae:** shut the fuck up oh sehun 

 

 **minseok:** he's got a point :((( you don't love me as much anymore

 

 **jongin:** oh snappp

 

 **jongdae:** we had sex like 4 hours ago????

 

 **minseok:** oh...u right ;))) wanna go again? ;))

 

 **jongdae:** i'm beat baby can't

 

 **minseok:** damn right you're beat

 

 **sehun:** gross, old people talking about sex

 

 **jongin:** i feel you

 

_jongdae kicked sehun out of the group chat_

 

_jongdae kicked jongin out of the group chat_

 

 **park chanyeol:** hey guys, i'm back, what did i miss? 

 

 **baekhyun:** hey baby, i missed youu 

 

_jongdae kicked park chanyeol out of the group chat_

 

_jongdae kicked baekhyun out of the group chat_

 


	4. Converses

**sehun:** has anyone seen my mustard yellow converse? i can't find it

 

 **jongin:** did you check under the bed babe?

 

 **sehun:** why would it be under the bed, i usually keep it in the shoe rack, but now i can't find it

 

 **park chanyeol:** i borrowed it

 

 **sehun:** ...it's not called borrowing if you didn't ask

            that's stealing, you could go to jail

 

 **baekhyun:** it's just a pair of converse sehun chill

 

 **sehun:** you can join him in jail

 

 **park chanyeol:** you're overreacting omg, it's just for the day

 

 **sehun:** you have 10 minutes to give it back before i call the cops

 

 **baekhyun:** are you serious?

 

 **park chanyeol:** he's never serious, dw

 

 **sehun:** yeah, just like your relationship

 

**kyungsoo: ^**

                 give sehun his shoes back 

 

 **park chanyeol:** are you worried about me going to jail awh

 

 **kyungsoo:** i could give zero fucks

                  i just want this chat to stop popping up

                  i'm trying to read

 

 **park chanyeol:** not my problem kyungsoo

 

 **sehun:** 5 minutes.

 

 **baekhyun:** sehun relax

                 chanyeol just give it back

 

 **park chanyeol:** i'm not home, how'd you expect me to give it back

 

 **jongin:** shouldn't have taken it in the first place..

 

 **baekhyun:** calm your boyfriend down kai

 

 **jongin:** can't, you know how he loves his shoes, esp the converses

 

 **sehun:** 3 minutes

 

 **park chanyeol:** alright alright i'm coming chill

                       jongin, can you make sure he doesn't actually call the cops

 

 **jongin:** no promises, you better hurry bud

 

 **baekhyun:** i can't believe you oh sehun

 

 **sehun:** there's a reason i'm the youngest

 

 **jondgae:** do you guys see yourself right now

              are none of you seeing this

 

 **yixing:** i can't believe sehun threatened to throw chanyeol to the cops over a pair of shoes

 

 **minseok:** i can't believe chanyeol actually gave in

 

 **jongdae:** this is so stupid

 

 **baekhyun:** tell sehun that

 

 **park chanyeol:** it's in the shoe rack, happy now?

  

 **baekhyun:** yeah oh sehun, happy now? 

 

_sehun kicked baekhyun out of the group chat_

 

_park chanyeol kicked sehun out of the group chat_

 

_jongin added sehun back into the group chat_

 

_sehun kicked park chanyeol out of the group chat_

 

 **sehun:** love you babe

 

 **jongin:** <3

 

 

 


	5. Past

**baekhyun:** so i was watching our wolf m/v earlier

                 i just want to say i looked goodd

                 10/10 bangable

 

 **sehun:** you mean you with that ugly ass cupid's hair? 

           you looked like a sheep's ass

           -100/10 not bangable 

 

 **baekhyun:** OH SEHUN

 

 **jongin:** LMAO that's so accurate 10/10 baby

 

 **park chanyeol:** shut up jongin, the last time i checked you had those long ugly ass dreads

 

 **jongin:** which were 20x longer than your dick yeol

 

 **sehun:** my baby rocked the hair

 

 **baekhyun:** zip it rainbow haired boy

 

 **sehun:** hey at least my looks improved

           some people never change

 

 **baekhyun:** oh yeah? like who

 

 **sehun:** you

           jongdae

           zitao

 

 **jongdae:** what did i ever do to you?

 

 **sehun:** you existed

 

 **jongdae:** mind you, i'm the only reason why exo is still a thing

 

 **jongin:** i'm the only reason why exo is still i thing

 

 **sehun:** uh??

 

 **jongin:** me and sehun are the only reasons why exo is still a thing

 

 **sehun:** <3

 

 **park chanyeol:** what do you two plan to do? dance your way to the top?

 

 **sehun:** at least we can dance

 

 **jongin:** sit your ass down yeol, you've been burnt out

 

 **zitao:** i heard some brat talking crap about me

 

 **baekhyun:** TAO! MY MAN! you're still in this gc?? i thought suho removed you? 

 

 **zitao:** no he didn't, he can never remove anything from his life, things choose to remove themselves from him

          i was always lurking

 

 **park chanyeol:** i thought i was your man :(( 

 

 **baekhyun:** you are baby don't worry

 

 **sehun:** the last time i checked, you were the brat zitao 

 

 **zitao:** didn't matter when you were riding this dick, did it?

 

 **sehun:** what?? what dick tao? are you drunk?

 

 **zitao:** sorry wrong chat. 

 

 **sehun:** lol i'm out

 

 **zitao:** where are you going, i'm not done with you

 

 **suho:** i knew my eyes were twitching for a reason

          tao, why would you say something like that

          i thought we were close

 

 **zitao:** because it's true

          you thought

 

 **suho:** this is unacceptable. i raised you with my bare hands this is not how you should repay me

 

 **zitao:** deal with it

 

 **suho:** you brat

 

 **sehun:** hah

 

 **suho:** be quiet sehun

 

 **sehun:** >:(

 

 **suho:** back to you tao, how could you?

          i raised you from dirt, I raised you since you were still a baby.

          all the way through high school, i took care of you

 

 **zitao:** see this is why yifan left you

          you over exaggerate things too much.

 

 **park chanyeol:** oh shit

 

 **baekhyun:**  hooooo boy

 

 **jongin:** bro.

 

 **sehun:** bro.

 

 **jongdae:** my favorite drama is back bitches

 

 **minseok:** it's back motherfuckers

 

 **suho:** can you guys not. i'm over it. 

 

 **kyungsoo:** are you really?

 

_suho left the group chat_

 

 **kyungsoo:** still not over it 


	6. Exposed

**minseok:** i have a favor to ask 

 

 **jongdae:** what is it babe

 

 **baekhyun:** what's up what's up

 

 **minseok:** can you guys refrain from unbuttoning my shirt when we're on stage

                unbuttoning, removing, whatever

                i don't like giving free shows

 

 **jongdae:** that's not what you said last night when you started stripping for me

 

 **minseok:** that's different dae, you know it :(( 

 

 **jongdae:** true

               baekhyun

               you and chanyeol better stop exposing my man's skin onstage

 

 **baekhyun:** the

                  what did i do?

                  it's always sehun and chanyeol

 

 **kyungsoo:** i'd like to ask for the same favor thanks

 

 **baekhyun:** who even tries to strip you anyways soo

 

 **kyungsoo:** your headass of a boyfriend

                  why is he so thirsty 

                  are you sure you're enough for him

 

 **sehun:** lmao ^

 

 **baekhyun:** shut up sehun, you do it too

 

 **sehun:** at least i wasn't groping lay's ass like my life depended on it

 

 **jongin:** as a witness i would like to say that it was gross

            wtf baek? on stage? 

 

 **yixing:** i liked it tho

 

 **jongdae:** that's not the point yixing 

 

 **yixing:** :(((

 

 **baekhyun:** THAT WAS ONE TIME!

 

 **sehun:** uh no? you groped mine too? 

 

 **jongin:** BAEKHYUN.

 

 **minseok:** mine too

 

 **baekhyun:** you little shits

 

 **minseok:** watch your mouth baek

 

 **baekhyun:** I MEANT SEHUN AND JONGIN

 

 **chanyeol:** babe??? 

                care to explain?

 

 **baekhyun:** shut up yeol, i've seen you trying to strip kyungsoo naked 

                  you have no right to question me 

                  also, that one time you caressed sehun's ass? 

 

 **jongin:** seriously? bro.

            what's with everyone and my boy's ass

            refrain yourselves

 

 **chanyeol:** hunnie's ass is 10/10

 

 **jongin** : u right

           but still?! you can't touch it. mine only yeol.

 

 **chanyeol:** aight man, it won't happen again

 

 **sehun:** damn right it won't

            if it does, the next thing you know

            you'll be flying to osaka yeol 

 

 **minseok:** this was about me

                can everyone stop

                just say you guys won't anymore, then it'll all be over

 

 **suho:** since we're talking about sexual actions and interactions

          yixing, can you pull yourself from dry-humping the stage next time?

 

 **yixing:** you told me i can :(

 

 **suho:** only at home yix, only at home

 

 **jongin:** since we're all asking for favors

            suho, can you quit trying to dance to red velvet's dumb dumb

            it's embarassing

 

 **chanyeol:** you're embarrassing 

 

 **jongin:** 95% percent sure that's what baek said when you showed him your dick

 

 **sehun:** LMAOOAOOA

 

**chanyeol: ...**

                baek? baby?

 

 **baekhyun:** jongin that was supposed to only be between us

 

 **sehun:** well too bad, guess who else knows

 

 **baekhyun:** KIM KAi

 

 **jongin:** sorry bro, hunnie wasn't giving up poking around

 

 **sehun:** best night of your life baby ;)

 

 **jongin:** damn right it was

 

 **chanyeol:** uhm?

                can we go back to the fact that baek said my dick was embarrassing?

                that's it baek, i'm going 

 

 **baekhyun:** i'm sorry babe :(

                  i didn't mean it

                  come back, where are you going

 

 **minseok:** why are you brats always fighting

               can't you go a day without trying to rip each other's throats out

 

 **jongdae:** apparently not.

 

 **suho:** CHANYEOL. BAEKHYUN. KEEP IT DOWN. I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS ALL THE WAY UP HERE.

 

 **sehun:** i've never been so glad i'm not home

 

 **jongin:** same 

 

 **minseok:** are they fighting?

 

 **yixing:** not they're not

 

 **minseok:** ?

 

 **kyungsoo:** they're having sex

                 i'm going to get coffee, bye

 

 **jongin:** come join us right around the corner soo

 

 **kyungsoo:** no thanks

 

 **baekhyun:** this is chanyeol

                 baekhyun called my dick holy

                 who's the embarrassing one now

 

 **kyungsoo:** still you park chanyeol 


	7. In Charge

**suho:** i'll be in a meeting that's going to be ending very late today

         kyungsoo is going to be in charge, so listen well 

         dinner is already prepared so help yourselves

 

 **minseok:** why is kyungsoo in charge

               I'm the oldest here

 

 **baekhyun:** I WANT TO BE IN CHARGE

 

 **jongin:** please no

 

 **baekhyun:** shut up kai

 

 **kyungsoo:** i don't remember volunteering 

                 if you wanted me dead you could've just asked suho

 

 **park chanyeol:** i want kyungsoo in charge

 

 **kyungsoo:** say that again park chanyeol

 

 **sehun:** just a friendly reminder, kyungsoo knows judo

 

 **jongin:** ^

 

 **suho:** perfect

 

 **baekhyun:** uh what? did you forget the last time yeol crossed soo?

                 he was being choked to death

 

 **minseok:** and you were laughing your ass off 

                while your boyfriend was out of air to breathe

 

 **baekhyun:** not the point xiu  >:( 

 

 **suho:** the fact the kyungsoo is in charge and that he knows judo 

          only means that you guys will behave

          i'm just trying to prevent our house from litting up on fire okay

 

 **park chanyeol:** how and why in the world are we gonna burn our house down

 

 **jongdae:** remember the last time baekhyun did laundry?

              the fucking dryer caught on fire

 

 **sehun:** you ruined my balmain pants  >:(

 

 **baekhyun:** I BOUGHT YOU A NEW ONE???

 

 **sehun:** still not the same

 

 **suho:** my precious dryer 

          enough of that, kyungsoo is in charge, final

 

 **yixing:** kyungsoo just walked out the front door

           said he was going for a walk and isn't coming back soon

 

 **suho:** ...

          ugh

          who else is there good enough to be in charge 

 

 **sehun:** jongin

 

 **baekhyun:** what

                 suho you're not going to pick jongin over me

                 are you? D:<

 

 **suho:** alright

 

 **baekhyun:** :DD yes

 

 **suho:** jongin will be in charge

          listen to him

          my meeting is starting soon, gtg 

 

 **baekhyun:** whAT!?

 

 **jongin:** okayyyy :3 

 

 **baekhyun:** i can't believe

 

 **jongdae:** tbh i wouldn't be able to believe it if suho didn't pick jongin

 

 **minseok:** ^

 

_baekhyun kicked jongdae out of the group chat_

 

 **park chanyeol:** salty 

 

_baekhyun kicked park chanyeol out of the group chat_

 

 **sehun:** you just kicked your boyfriend out of the group chat

 

 **baekhyun:** no shit you dumbass

 

 **sehun:** quit being salty because suho didn't pick you 

 

_baekhyun kicked sehun out of the group chat_

 

_jongin added sehun back into the group chat_

 

_jongin added jongdae back into the group chat_

 

_jongin kicked baekhyun out of the group chat_

 

 **jongdae:** are you not going to add the other two back

 

 **jongin:** no, they can go chill out for a while

            there's no need to add them back now

 


	8. Barbecued

**jongin:** guys

            it's been a while since we've actually had a group meal

            i say we go out this weekend for a barbecue

 

 **sehun:** yesss

           i've been craving meat 

           that's perfect babe <3

 

 **jongin:** <3

            where's the others?

 

 **baekhyun:** that's a great idea!!

                 we can have soju with the meat

                 it'll taste amazing

 

 **suho:** you're not having any soju around me

 

 **baekhyun:** >:(

                 petition to ban suho from group meals

 

 **park chanyeol:** i second this ^

 

 **suho:** considering i'm the one who usually pay for the meals

          go ahead, i'll invest my money in better things

 

 **baekhyun:** D:

                  i was just kidding

                  who needs soju pfft 

 

 **sehun:** imbecile 

 

 **baekhyun:** wHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IMBECILE KID

 

 **sehun:** who else???

 

 **park chanyeol:** no one calls my boyfriend an imbecile but me

 

 **baekhyun:** the

                  no one calls me imbecile period. >:( 

 

 **jongin:** we're supposed to planning guys, not arguing  >.>

 

 **baekhyun:** your boyfriend started it

 

 **sehun:** sit your petty ass down baek

 

 **jongin:** ^ for once please

 

 **jongdae:** so is this bbq happening or not 

 

 **sehun:** it is, it is

 

 **yixing:** i have a friend who's in the country

           he said he wanted to visit

           can he come?

 

 **yifan:** i said i wanted to visit YOU headass

          not the whole fucking group

 

 **suho:** rude

 

 **yifan:** you on the night i left

 

 **baekhyun:** kris is still in here as well?

                 who else is in here

                 did no one leave in the first place

 

 **yifan:** yes i'm still here and i'm lurking

         tbh i don't know why i still keeping up with your dumb convos

 

 **sehun:** because it's entertaining and you know it

 

 **yifan:** something you're not

 

 **sehun:** SHUT UP GALAXY BOY  >:(

 

 **yifan:** not something smart to say

          considering the fact that i'm in the country

 

 **sehun:** what are you going to do? come find me?

           we moved to a new place since you left :P

 

 **yifan:** no biggie 

          i'll just ask yix for the directions

 

 **sehun:** D: 

 

 **suho:** you're not entering our house

 

 **yifan:** why not

          are you still salty i said sehun could've been a better leader than you are if he tried

 

 **sehun:** yifan my man, i love you 

           galaxy boy who, i only know a wu yifan 

 

 **suho:** WU YIFAN THAT'S THE PAST

 

 **zitao:** still triggered tho

 

 **suho:** i- 

          where did you come from >:(

 

 **zitao:** this is a virtual chat box suho

          i can come on here anytime i want 

          i knew you were old but not this old 

          lol

 

_suho kicked zitao out of the group chat_

 

 **sehun:** tao just texted me

           he said he's finally happy, no more connections with suho 

           lmao

 

_suho added zitao back into the group chat_

 

 **zitao:** oh sehun you dirty piece of fucking shit

 

 **jongin:** this was supposed to be about our barbecue

            roasting meat, not roasting suho

 

 **sehun:** you were laughing the whole time kai

 

 **jongin:** true, keep going

 

 **suho:** i am deeply hurt.

 

 **yifan:** should've told me that instead of calling me an asshole the night i was still here

 

 **jongdae:** ^

 

_suho left the group chat_


	9. Take You Home

**park chanyeol:** baek's take you home is climbing charts mother fuckers 

 

 **sehun:** we dont care

 

 **baekhyun:** ungrateful little shit

 

 **sehun:** yeol you do realize that that song might be about him taking another person home right 

            another person aka not you

 

 **park chanyeol:** the

                         baek said it was about me

 

 **jongin:** he lied

 

 **baekhyun:** no i didn't!?? it's not about anyone!?

 

 **minseok:** well i guess baek doesn't care about yeol as much as we thought

 

 **baekhyun:** damn right i don't

 

 **park chanyeol:** bitch 

 

 **suho:** watch your language park chanyeol, in this household you do not curse

 

 **jongdae:** isn't that all you did when you found out take you home out charted curtain 

 

 **suho:** you little piece of 

 

 **jongdae:** shit? there we go

 

_suho kicked jongdae out of the group chat_

 

 **suho:** who's the next disrespectful little brat 

 

 **kyungsoo:** he has a point you know, it was fact

                  take you home did out charted curtain

 

 **suho:** i know that?

 

 **kyungsoo:** stop being salty and go make us dinner 

 

 **suho:** last time i checked i was the leader

 

 **kyungsoo:** the last time checked you allowed sehun to cook and he plated us uncooked ramen

 

 **sehun:** that's my special dish!  >:(

 

 **baekhyun:** it tasted like shit 

 

 **sehun:** i got inspiration from you 

 

 **jongin:** o H

 

 **park chanyeol:** shut up jongin

 

 **jongin:** you can't tell me what to do!  >:(

 

 **sehun:** quit bullying my boy pcy 

 

 **park chanyeol:** last time i checked you were both younger than me 

 

 **sehun:** last time i checked you had a brain that of a fish

 

 **park chanyeol:** D: < r UDE

 

 **sehun:** deal with it

 

_park chanyeol kicked sehun out of the group chat_

 

_jongin kicked park chanyeol out of the group chat_

 

_jongin added sehun to the group chat_


	10. NYC

**sehun:** i miss yix

           it's so sad that he isn't here with us 

 

 **yixing:** aww don't be sad hunnie 

           we'll meet soon

           once I'm done with schedules in china

 

 **sehun:** :( but you still can't tour the rest of the tour with us!!

 

 **yixing:** it doesn't matter

           what matters is that we all still care and love each other hunnie

 

 **jongin:** aw you guys 

            we miss you hyung

 

 **yixing:** i miss you guys too 

           take care of our child jongin ah 

 

 **jongin:** i will don't worry

 

 **sehun:** hey i dont need anyone to take care of me

           im a 24 year old full grown man

 

 **yixing:** you were so soft a minute ago 

           24 or not you're still the child kid 

 

 **sehun:** :') 

 

 **park chanyeol:** he's always a child 

                        truly a 6 year old in a 24 year old body 

 

 **sehun:** shut the fuck up pcy 

           you're obviously more of a child than i am

 

 **park chanyeol:** SO NOT TRUE

 

 **jongdae:** it kinda is true

 

 **minseok:** actually

               it's very true

 

 **baekhyun:** HEY DONT INSULT MY BOY

 

 **sehun:** just go back to your little date

           oh and thanks for ditching us in the middle of times square 

 

 **jongin:** ^ much appreciate

            so affection 

 

 **park chanyeol:** shut up

                        we both wanted a little time to ourselves

 

 **jongdae:** much wow 

               so didn't know at all

               sorry very 

 

 **park chanyeol:** are you being sarcastic?

 

 **baekhyun:** obviously dumbass 

 

 **minseok:** lol

 

 **park chanyeol:** BAEKFUCKIGN HYUN

 

 **baekhyun:** yes bb

 

 **park chanyeol:** that's it I'm not treating you to dinner

 

 **baekhyun:** D: I WAS KIDDING! 

                 YOU KNOW HOW I AM, I LIKE TO TEASE YOU

 

 **park chanyeol:** whatever

 

 **minseok:** drama

 

 **jongdae:** very drama 

              can't relate 

 

 **sehun:** ^

 

 **jongin:** ^

 

 **yixing:** ^

 

 **suho:** ^

 

_kyungsoo kicked baekhyun out of the group chat_

 

_kyungsoo kicked park chanyeol out of the group chat_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts :D


End file.
